1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printing of images based on digital data.
2. Description of Related Art
Direct marking printing involves depositing a marking material, such as ink, onto a printing medium, such as paper, to form images on the printing medium. Common forms of direct marking printing include ink jet technologies.
In direct marking printing, increasing the resolution in the cross-process direction may be more costly than increasing the resolution in the process direction. For ink jet printers, the resolution in the cross-process direction is dependent on the spacing of adjacent jets of the same color. Increasing the resolution in the cross-process direction may involve increasing the number of jets, decreasing the jet spacing, or interlacing the jets. Increasing the number of parts or decreasing mechanical tolerances results in increased cost and decreased reliability that limit the commercially practical cross-process resolution. As a result, the image quality of a printed document may be inadequate.